Olive You
by xXRainDrops
Summary: Living life like in a teen romance novel. KonohaXTohko  NOTE: I write Touko's name "Tohko" 'cause it's written like that in the light novels.


**My first TohKono fanfic ever. I made a complete plot twist after the first sentence. *shot* It was supposed to be something completley different but the radio changed my mind xD Enjoy c:**

**

* * *

**

_Can't get the words out of my mouth  
That little feeling everyone talks about  
The things you say like I miss your face  
I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

_Olive you and everything you do  
What two words can mean afraid to say the other three  
Olive you the words are coming true  
I don't know what to say but olive you_

Black-haired Tohko Amano twirled one of her long braids around her finger, her black eyes scanning through the pocket-sized paperback she was reading. Her head was tilted to the left for maybe 30 degrees. The white magnolia tree she was sitting under was leaving spotty shades on the pages. Some of the flowers fell in her hair. Her pale skin and silky black hair were making her look like a character that fell out of a fantasy book.

She got so caught up in reading that she didn't notice a basketball flying in her direction until it hit her in the face.

"Owww!" she cried, covering her nose with her hands

"Tohko!" a brown-haired boy ran to her "Geez, Tohko, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just startled me a little", she laughed.

"Man, sorry. I didn't mean to", the boy who threw the ball bowed in apology. He had short blond hair and was in Tohko's class.

"It's okay", she smiled, lifting the dark orange ball to him.

After classes ended, in the third-floor book club room, Tohko was sitting on a metal fold-up chair and reading Jane Austen's _Pride And Prejudice_. The evening sun gave the room a golden color. The sweet scent of old books made her feel comfortable.

The brown-haired boy opened the door. "Hey, Tohko."

"Hi, Konoha", she smiled, slightly closing the book. "I can't wait for my snack."

He smirked, taking out his notebook and pencil. "I actually have an idea. Are you in a mood for a toothachely sweet story?"

"You know it", she winked and got back to her book.

He started writing and finished in about half an hour. "Done", he gave her the five sheets of paper.

She stuffed them in her mouth, still managing to look elegant. She made a pleasant face, looking like a five-year-old. "It's so sweet. Like chocolate with whipped cream."

"I think that's a bit _too _sweet", he said.

She puffed her cheeks and turned her head so her long braids danced around.

"Come on, you know I'm kidding", he laughed.

"Konoha... Is there anybody you like?" she asked in a bit of a tired tone

"Uh, not anybody in particular. Why?" he replied

"It's nothing. I was just thinking... how my life won't be like in a romance novel", she sighed and gazed out the window.

"Why do you think that?" he wondered

"I'm a book girl. I eat books. Everything else tastes like sand to me. Nobody would love me", she hugged her knees, her eyes turning doleful. "And I'm not even pretty."

"Don't say that, Tohko!" he stood up "You're pretty! You're the prettiest girl I ever met!"

She blushed. "K-Kono..."

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. He broke apart and took his bag. "See you tomorrow, Tohko", he waved, only barely turning his face to her.

As he closed the door, Tohko raised her slender index finger to her lips. Her eyes were still wide open. She gazed at the desk; Konoha left his notebook. A smile flashed at the edge of her lips. She dug through her school bag, in search of a violet pencil case. Once she found it, she sat at the desk and started writing.

True, she wasn't a genius writer. She just loved reading. But she couldn't resist the temptation.

Once she finished, she searched the room until she found a small white envelope. She put the letter inside and put it in her school bag. She picked up her things and put the paperback of _Pride and Prejudice_ on her chest. She closed the door and ran down the stairs.

The next day, she was able to catch Konoha before first period started. She handed him the letter. «Read this. Give me your answer during lunch», she smiled and left.

He opened the envelope and looked at the letter - _Olive you and everything you do. What two words can mean; afraid to say the other three. Olive you. the words are coming true.I don't know what to say but olive you._

Tohko anxiously tapped her foot during lunch and fiddled with her fingers. A shade of dark pink colored her pale cheeks as she saw Konoha walk out the door.

"Um… I-I-I-I…" she tried to stammer something.

"You told me to give you an answer but… I'm not quite sure what you meant in the letter", he said, feeling ridiculous.

She stepped on her toes and gently let her lips touch his. "Now do you know what I mean?" she asked with a teasing smile

_You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it  
I'll let it out what's been on my mind  
Those two words need an I love..._


End file.
